User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 7: Stuffz Happenz
Sammy: Yay! Joe and Jake: ? Joe: What are you so happy for? Sammy: Because it's a BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY! Jake: But it's raining... Some random penguin screams "I NEED FOOD! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN 10 SECONDS! I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sammy throws a pizza at the random penguin. Random Penguin: NOMNOMNOM! (Full mouth) This is good! OH NO! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN 2 SECONDS! NOOOOOOOOOO I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Sammy: Isn't it a nice day! A Tornado appears in the background and picks up a bunch of random igloos. Sammy: Yup! A NICE DAY! Random Penguin looks at the tornado and sees some ice cream. Some random music starts "ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Random Penguin eats the tornado somehow. Meanwhile in the clouds... "YES! I DID IT! I MADE MY RAIN-DARKCLOUD-THINGY-AMAH-BOBER!" Bowser said happily. Kammy: Your Tornado got eaten by a random penguin... "WHAAAAAAAAT?" Bowser jumps off the cloud and explodes for no reason. Back down at CP... Sammy watches Bowser explode. "YAY! FIREWORKS ARE PRETTY!" Random Penguin: I.....Neeed....Food....I haven't eaten in ONE MINUTEZ! OH NOEZ! Chill: Wow hes worse than LMGT... Author: YOUR NOT IN THIS STORY! Chill disapears Sammy: Wutz ye namez? Random Penguin: Well mah friends all me "Glutton". BUT I IZ N0T AH GLUTTONZ! Sammy: Wuts ah glutton? Glutton: Wuts ah Wuts ah glutton? Sammy: Wuts ah Wuts ah Wuts ah glutton? Joe: We aren't getting anywhere :| 1000 years later... Sammy (Old): Wuts (wheeze) ah wuts ah.. 1000 years bac! Gary: YAY! WHAT A NICE DAZE! Sammy: But it's sunny... Fred appears and Gary explodes Fred: HEY GUYZ IT'S FRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!11!1!11111oneoneone Everybody in the World but Fred explodes Elmo: YAY IT'S TIME FOR SEASEME STREET! Sammy: What is DA WORLDZ COMING 2?!?!?!?!?/?1!/1/1/1/1/1/1/1dashonedashonedashone Bowser falls from the sky and lands on his face. Bowser: MWAHAHAH! YOOZ WILL LOOZ! Everybody: ..... Bowser: Opps! Wrong Story! Bowser digs a hole in the floor like a dog does. Everybody: ? Elmo: YAY IT'S TIME FOR ELMOZ WORLD! Koops: WUT? Garfield: Good Jon is not here! Jon: Hi Garfield! Garfield Explodes Odie: Woof! Sammy: OH NOEZ! JUST STOP WITH DA CAMEOZ! A Random Pig comes "Hi My Name is Orson the Pig and-" Sammy: WHAT IS HAPPENING!? Shy Guy: YES I GOT INTO A NOT SO NORMAL DAY! Author: EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW! Everybody: Aw... Author: Okay Now everybody come back! (EEEEEE! THIS SHOW WILL GET A LOT OF VIEWS NAO!) A Random Egg with legs walks up. Random Egg: I like pickles with cake with alot of gravy. Yes. Chicken: What did eye miss? Glutton: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Glutton stuffs the chicken in his beak but spits it out because it's not cooked. Bowser crosses his eyes for some reason. Yoshi: Yoshi like Yoshi cauze Yoshi Rulez! Christian: O_O YOSHI! Rocka: Wut? Author: This ezz great! Now I need my bill and I'll be rich. MWAHAHAHA! Random Bill dood: Heres your bill sir. Author: YES! 100000000000 COINS! MWAHAHAHA Bowser burns the bill because he is dumb anyways. Author: YOU DESTORYED MAH BILL :'( Sammy: YAY now why was this episode more random than duh others? THE END (for now) Category:Blog posts